Living the dream, or so you think
by CMCrazies
Summary: An idea i came up with ages ago, may continue may not, read and review and let me know, putting as complete for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea a while back, and thought I might finally upload it, so let me know what you think. Just another drabble of JJ and Will, been young and restless. ! **_

_**Living the dream. Or so you think.**_

JJ closed the door to her car, walking up the steps of the pouch, turning around she saw all the guys, she saw every year, spoilt rich boys, shaking her head, she walked into the house. Seeing her parents out in the garden, JJ placed her bags down.

"Mom"

"Ah, Jennifer you made it."

"Yeah…" she said giving her soft smile,

Sitting down on the steps, JJ took in the view of The Hampton's, even though her parents were rich, JJ didn't like to use her parents money. Knowing this would be another summer to remember.

Walking into her bedroom, JJ started to unpack all her stuff, making sure she had everything she needed for the next few months. Knowing she had to lot to think about, especially a certain someone. Walking into the kitchen JJ saw they had guest, heading into the dining room, she saw the Lamontagne' s

"Jennifer, Hello, its nice of you to join us."

"Urgh, yeah…I would of come down sooner if I knew we were having guests"

JJ looked around looking down at there son, seeing him let out a little laugh.

"Hey JJ, how about we go hang out upstairs, we can catch up , and we can let the adults talk about there annual summer bash."

"Sure" JJ said eyeing him, making her way upstairs.

Walking into her room, JJ stood with her arms folded over her chest, watching as Will followed her in, closing the door behind him. Walking towards her, he wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her towards him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." JJ said smiling widely.

Will smiled, pressing his lips towards JJ's as the kiss grew deeper, JJ fell onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Will's neck. Running his hand down her arm. He pulled away, panting for air.

JJ opened her eyes, looking right at Will. Seeing the same look on her face.

"Sorry….."

"It's okay, I kind of had to stop myself I no, your…"

"Yeah.."

JJ moved out of Will's hold crossing her legs, as he sat down next to her, taking hold of her hand.

"So do I get to see that picture you were telling me about?."

JJ laughed, leaning over to her desk, picking up the folder, handing it to Will. JJ laid her head onto Will's chest, running her fingers across his knee.

"You looked beautiful.."

"Yeah, prom was amazing, but I wish I could have had my boyfriend there with me."

"And I wish I could have been there with you."

"How long you here for?"

"All summer, I wanted to see you, sooner but your mom said you had exams and weren't coming up till this week"

JJ sat up, pushing her lips together.

"I almost didn't….."

Will took in a breath, lifting her chin with the tip of his finger.

"Jay….."

"After, everything that's happened….I couldn't…."

"Hey…..it's okay."

"Your…the only reason I did come back, I need you."

"And you got me. Jennifer, I love you, and when I told you that, I meant it."

JJ nodded biting down on her lip, looking up at Will

"We better go back down, before they think, something is up."

"Yeah, cos our parents knowing would be bad….."

"Will !, you're the one…."

"I no, I no, I'm messing with you."

JJ smiled kissing Will once again on the lips.

/

/

Taking in the smell of the ocean, JJ looked around, moving the blown pieces of hair out of her face. Staring at the guys and girls she would call her friends, every summer since she was a little girl, but as the years went on JJ, grew apart, she hated been spoilt and having everything she ever wanted, so she took the normal rode, got a job, got her own money. And now there she was. Not knowing what to do.

"Hey look, its little miss, I don't want to spend daddy's money."

Will turned around, running a hand through his hair, trying not to let a smile blush over his cheeks.

"Yeah…."

Laying in the sand, asleep to her music, JJ felt a presence above her, she smiled to herself, feeling his lips on hers. Kissing him back, she slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey there…."

"Hey." JJ said smiling widely.

Sitting behind her, Will wrapped his arms around JJ's back pulling her close.

"What are you doing, what if we get caught…"

Will let out a little laugh, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Relax, everyone headed to James's for a BBQ."

"And you didn't go because?"

"I wanted to see my girlfriend."

JJ smiled, tugging on Will's shirt. Laying her head onto his chest.

"So your off too the annual, party tomorrow right?"

"Yeah….my mom's taking me shopping later for a dress."

"mmm…" Will said kissing her neck.

JJ let out a little laugh, closing her eyes, feeling his lips press against her soft skin.

JJ's mother Sandy, walked along the beach trying to find her daughter, after ignoring lots of her phone calls, as she approach the area she new JJ always stayed, she saw two figures, moving closer she saw her daughter, and close friends son, closer than she expected, watching them closely she called her daughters phone once again.

JJ opened her eyes hearing her phone, looking down she saw her mother calling.

"Hey mom"

"Finally your answering, I'm about 20 seconds away from your hiding location.."

"My what…?"

"Jennifer…"

"Okay bye."

"What?"

"My mom." JJ let go of Will's hand, seeing her mother approaching them.

"Mr's Jareau."

"William, nice to see you."

"You too,…. So you ladies enjoy your shopping and I will see you at my parents party tomorrow."

/

JJ stood at the drinks area, taking a sip of her champion, looking around she saw the looks everyone was giving her. Looking down at her wrist, JJ saw the scare. Taking a deep breath, she downed her drink, looking over at Will she sighed, turning away.

Will looked over at JJ, seeing the way everyone was looking at her, sighing he took a sip of his drink, heading towards her. Standing as close as he could. He picked up another glass of champagne handing it to JJ.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…guess I'm not used to the stares."

"Yeah well…I'm sick of them.. So lets give them something else to talk about."

JJ looked up at Will, in shock

"Wha…."

Will pressed his lips to JJ's wrapping his around her waist, Smiling, JJ pulled away biting down on her lip. she took hold of his hand. As he lead her down the garden to one of the benches. JJ sat in his lap, sipping on his drink. Seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Why did you do that?"

"Cos I'm sick of everyone judging you for something that I personally blame them for."

"Will….."

"I love you Jay. And I wanna show everyone that you're my girlfriend."

"I love you too." JJ smiled kissing him once again.

JJ's mother stood with a smile on her face, not sure what to make of the situation, looking around at her husband and friends. She saw there facial expressions.

"How long has that been going on?"

"I'm not too sure, but I'm guessing a while."

/

_**So what do you think? When I first wrote this, I was thinking of continuing, what do you think? Should I or should I not ?! I'm gonna put it as complete but if you think I should continue I might. Depending on ideas etc. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**So Everyone, wants me to continue this, so here is the second and last part so enjoy it. **

**Chapter 2. **

Sat on the bench, the wind blowing through her hair, she stared out at the river. Looking up she felt someone sit down onto the bench next to her. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she looked forward once again.

"You up for talking?"

"Depends, you gonna give me a lecture."

"Jennifer."

"Mom." she said looking round at her.

"I'm not here to lecture you, I just wanna talk."

Sighing JJ crossed her legs, pulling down the sleeves down onto her hoodie, letting her hands fall onto her legs.

"So you and Will?"

Licking her lips together, JJ looked round at her mom.

"He found me."

"What, JJ?"

"That night, after I cut my wrist. He was the one who found me."

"After, you got drunk, and snuck out."

"Mom!"

"Okay, sorry…."

"He helped me, and took me to the hospital, and ever since, he's always been there."

"Why? I mean, he was one of the guys who took you there, and left you."

Sighing JJ, ran her hands through her hair, biting down onto her lip. "We've never talked about it."

"I know, that's cos I know you well enough, that when your ready you'll open up."

JJ sighed, looking up at her mom. "What I did was stupid and I regret it everyday."

"I know, me and your dad put a lot of pressure on you, and…"

"Mom! I didn't do it cos, of you and dad. I did it cos I was out of my head, and upset what everyone had done to me."

"And you thought it was the best way out?"

"Mom…can we just…."

"Okay, you coming home?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be home for dinner."

"Okay."

/

Knocking on the door, JJ stood watching as the door opened.

"Hey Mr Lamontagne is Will home?"

"Yes he's upstairs."

Nodding JJ gave him a little smile, making her way upstairs, she knocked on his door.

"Hey."

"Hey you."

JJ sat down on the bed, looking down at her hands.

"What's up?"

JJ sighed looking up at Will. "That night, we all went to the party and we took the drugs."

"Yeah…" Will said sitting up, leaning closer to JJ.

"Why did you all leave?" she said looking right at him with tears in her eyes.

"JJ…"

"Please, just…"

Will sighed running his hand through his hair. "They did it cos, they wanted to how you would react."

"And what about you?"

Taking hold of her hand, he was silent for a few minutes. "What I said, that night after, ya know."

"We kissed Will."

"Yeah, and then Ben…."

"Told me I was, waste of space and slag who deserved everything I got." JJ said raising her eyebrow.

"WHAT!"

Everyone said something to me, and then I saw you with that girl so…I got out of there. And somehow I ended up down at the river."

"I've always liked you JJ, but I didn't want anything to happen cos you were drunk and high. But then when I saw you leave, I followed you."

"And found me…."

"I was scared, when I saw the blood…."

"I don't even know why I did it."

"It doesn't matter, why. All that matters is that you're here now."

JJ nodded laying down , laying her head onto Will's chest. Will ran his hand down her back, watching her. "Do you remember what you said, before you passed out?"

"No…" she said lifting her head.

Smiling Will, cupped her cheek. "You said, you've always loved me."

Closing her eyes, JJ let out a little laugh. "And what did you say."

"Nothing, I just pulled you close, as you told me not to leave you."

/

FLASH BACK

_Putting on her heels JJ walked down the stairs, putting her phone into her bag, opening the front door, JJ jumped into the cab, pulling up at the club, JJ jumped out of the cab, seeing Will she smiled. Wrapping his arm around her waist Will pulled her close to him. Taking hold of his Hand, JJ followed Will and everyone inside, after having a cup of drinks, they moved onto the dance floor. Moving close to Will, the group of friends all danced together. _

_Moving into the toilets, the girls huddled into a cubical, downing the pill, JJ took a large sip of her drink. Stumbling forward, JJ got another drink walking onto the dance floor. Will watched her carefully smiling to himself, walking towards her, he took hold of her hand, leading her away to a quiet corner, smiling widely, JJ leaned against the wall._

"_Will"_

"_JJ."_

_He smiled, leaning forward, he pressed his lips on hers. Smiling he felt her return the kiss. Pulling away, Will smiled, heading back towards the dance floor. As the night went on, JJ turned around seeing Will all over another girl, rolling her eyes she felt someone's hands on her hips, walking towards the exit, she headed outside leaning onto the wall._

"_Someone can't handle it."_

"_Shut up Ben.!"_

_Laughing, he stood right in front of her. "Ya know, your nothing but a stupid slut, Will doesn't want you, no one in here does, so why don't you do us all a favour and go back to your waste of a space you call your life."_

_Staring right at him, JJ took a deep breath, pushing him, away she started walking down the ally, hearing the door close, she stumbled a little, leaning forward she threw up. _

_After walking for a while, they stopped at the river front, sitting down she took off her shoes, running her hands down her arms, feeling the coldness. Taking a deep breath, JJ closed her eyes still feeling dizzy. Putting out her arm, she picked up the rock, watching as he hand started shaking. Leaning it across her wrist, she watched as the blood started to pour, she let out a scream, throwing the rock down, staring down at her wrist. _

_Will watched as Ben walked back in, walking past everyone, he left following the route he hoped JJ had took. Reaching the river, he saw someone laid out. Running he leant down seeing JJ, looking down at her wrist, he pulled off his jacket, before ripping some of his shirt. Putting pressure onto her wound, he watched as she moved a little._

"_JJ!"_

"_Will…." _

"_What did you do…."_

"_I'm cold…."_

_Pulling her head onto his lap, Will wrapped his jacket around her calling the ambulance. _

"_Will…I've always liked you…you….your not like them."_

_Smiling to himself, Will ran his fingers through her hair. "Shh….okay your gonna be okay."_

"_Don't leave me alone"_

_/_

JJ opend her eyes, looking over at Will still sleeping, smiling a little, she sat up, kissing him deeply.

Opening his eyes, Will looked at JJ. "What was that for?"

"For been the only person who never gave up on me."

"I always will."

"Ya know, you don't have to live the dream life, to have everything you want."

"As long as I have you, I have everything I've ever wanted."

**THE END!**

/

**So did you enjoy the second part? Let me know, review please.**


End file.
